Electromagnetic signals are widely used to transmit or receive information through the air between antennas. Modern day communications are heavily reliant on such transmissions including vast networks of hand-held wireless devices, cellular towers, radios, satellites, global positioning systems, and so forth. Each of the devices associated with such networks include an antenna. The antenna can take various forms and can function in a variety of different ways. Importantly, it is the quality and configuration of the antenna that can make the difference between a strong and coherent signal and one that is compromised by unwanted electromagnetic interference.
Conventional approaches to reducing background noise and improving the function and efficiency of antennas include implementing specialized electronics to filter noise, boost the transmitting power, or implement frequency hopping protocols, and the like. Some have focused on the shape or construction of the antenna itself. Others have attempted to construct plastic moldings or metal fibers to help focus or enhance the signal. Still others have used carbon, plastics, metal meshes, and the like, to make certain components of the antenna more rigid, or to reflect or conduct signals.
However, even in view of these attempts and advances, consumers, businesses and governments are still plagued by disconnected telephone calls, slow internet reception, faulty transmission of information, inaccurate signals, and so forth. Such unreliability, especially when considered with the additional power consumption by devices implementing some of the approaches mentioned above, presents significant problems for society at large.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved antenna apparatus, which reduces background noise and increases reception sensitivity without increasing power usage of the antenna apparatus.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.